


There's always a line to be cut and someone to barrel through

by Steamlover4



Series: Prophet!Paul AU [4]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: "major character death", Corruption, F/M, Heavy Angst, Insanity, Mental Breakdown, Mild Gore, Paul becoming the villain, Paul snapped, Prophet!Paul AU, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, but it's a lie, wiley is a ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steamlover4/pseuds/Steamlover4
Summary: A Betrayal and the Prophet Snapped
Relationships: Charlotte & Paul Matthews, Charlotte/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Gary Goldstein/Linda Monroe, Paul Matthews & Ted, Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins, Wilbur Cross & Paul Matthews, Wilbur Cross & Wiggly
Series: Prophet!Paul AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877434
Kudos: 12





	There's always a line to be cut and someone to barrel through

**Author's Note:**

> This the moment I was waiting for Letting Paul Kill  
> Ok so no one is confused:  
> Italic-Paul's thoughts  
> Bold-Wiggly  
> Underline and Italic-The Memories  
> Bold; Italic;Underline-The Fake Memories

“Ah, Linda, you need us?” Gary asked apprehensively

Linda was sitting on top of a throne-like a chair in a department store staring daggers at Gary and the group that he brought over. 

“Yes, of course, I need you” She huffed. “You all know why I brought you here, right.”

Many of them shooked their head. “okay since you peasants are stupid enough not to realize it” She dramatically stood on the throne “Paul Matthews is unworthy of being the prophet.” Some of them gasped “Linda” The Security man said, “But Wiggly he…” 

“and who saw our Lord chose him?” She screamed “he pops out of nowhere and all of sudden he became the Prophet. 

“But Why should we doubt him,” one woman wearing a cat sweater says quietly “I mean he been doing a good job of…” Then there was a Slap, and the woman fell on to the floor. Hold her cheek with tears in her eyes. Linda was on her feet, looking at her disgusted.

“NO, I did all the work. Who organized the hunt to find the girl? I was!!! She ranted “who happened getting rid of heathens who have gone against his will?! I was!! Who did he work getting everyone in order as he sat there trying to comfort some pathetic girl? I. Was.” She growled that last statement her eyes widen with rage Fearful, the Cultists back away from her while a man with a moustache comforted the cat sweater woman. 

“The problem with him he’s too soft, always believing that we must be like “pacifistic” and “shouldn’t hurt the girl” and you know what!?” that got us nowhere, and our lord is getting impatient.”

Gary then steps forward, “so” he laughed nervously “what do you suggest we should do?” Linda smirked “We will get rid of Matthews. With me as the Prophet, I could get Wiggly into this world.”

Everyone begins to talk among themselves its treason to going against him. There could be a chance that will get themselves killed. But He has never been the guy who been doing that much violence; he only killed only two heathens, and he ended up showing some form of remorse. Some looked at each other darky and nodded in agreement: he was too weak for this role.

“I’m with you” Gary shouted then an another “we’re all with you” there was a surge in the crowd agreeing with Linda, calling her name, ready to follow her. “You see guys wasn’t that so hard” She crooned, from a corner of her eye she sees a few sneaking out, Presumably to warn Paul, _oh well I will kill them later,_ She thought closing her eyes to soak up the praise.

_Right now to get the admiration I deserved._

“Wow, you seem as you managed to get most of them to be on your side I’m impressed.” She opens her eye and turns around only to see a handsome man with the denim clothing

“Oh!” she said “what are you doing here,” she said partly serious yet flirty. The man put his hands up “I was just watching I mean I’m impressed you managed to convince them that you might be better as the prophet, It’s Wiley by the way” She smiled smugly “Of course she said happily I’m much better than he was. I can get what I can get things quicker.” 

Wiley leer as he got closed to her “You’re beautiful” Her eyes widen at that comment “Oh you seem cute” Linda said. “Just one more thing he said, you know he had a little girlfriend.”

Linda sneer “I heard, He keeps on telling us to bring her to him, and no harm comes to her. Hey, Could you keep a secret” Wiley smile cruelly “You can trust me.”

“When I found by his little girl toy I will make sure he’ll watch as she dies by my hands, I will cut her so deep I will feel the bone” Wiley fake gasped “so you’re going to force him to watch as the love of his life died right in front of him how awful.” Wiley dances around her “I like it.”

Wiley move away from her “What’s wrong?” Wiley, I could help you Linda, The followers that run I could kill them for you” Linda think for a moment before smiled “Thank you, Wiley, if you’ll excuse me we will talk again” She said doing circles around his chest before she walks tough her group.

“Oh we will” he smirked with a smile. Linda’s little plan might be the last straw for Paul to feel Wiggly’s love fully. 

* * *

“I don’t know how!!!! She just summoned a gun and shot me” Paul rolled his eyes. He knew that was a bad idea he even told Linda that but she insists on Sherman being the one who keeps an eye on Lex while he goes out to look for Hannah. And the moment that Paul turns around guess what?

Sherman told him that he tries to get closer with her and he scared her so much as she suddenly got a gun out of nowhere and managed to shoot him and run. 

“Sherman,” He Chastised Sherman as he wrapped up his wound on his shoulder. “I can’t blame her you sacred her” He grumbled a “But Daddy, I was just...” before Paul place a finger on his lips.

“Shh, no buts go outside and keep an eye of for everyone else” Sherman sighed annoyed “Yes Sir” and stomped on the way out. Paul sigh as he shocked his head. _That was the Right choice, Linda. He sure did a good job. Oh, Lex, you don’t understand it’s a dangerous world out there. I hope that you’re okay._

Then his thoughts were interrupted by a noise outside “Daddy Someone’s in the storage room Sherman yelled, “should I..”

“Sherman” He muttered “stay there I will check on this” Paul walk through the noise, his scissors ready if needed. “Hello, Who There” He heard nothing and a cold chill go up to his spine _Okay Okay Okay it may be just a mouse,_ He looks around Apprehensivey before beginning to walk out of the room.

But then he felt a cold hand on a soldier, and he turns around, His Heart skipping a beat before Calming down. He knew who it is “Wiley!” The man sneers as he plays around with the apple. “Hey, Paul, how you are doing?” He asked. “Not Good,” Paul answered. Wiley asked, “Why?” 

“Lex escaped because Sherman scared her.” 

Wiley tilt his head “Oh?”

Paul shocked his head sadly at Wiley “Yeah, I’m worried about her.”

“That horrible,” He said patting Paul’s back “sympathetically” before looking around the store “I’m surprised that I only see you and a few others here where is the rest.” 

Paul laughed a little “Well yeah, they’re with Linda looking for Hannah, She’s not the best at decision making, but she’s pretty good at doing her job.”

“Well then,” Wiley walked around Paul looking concerned “I’m just surprised that they haven’t killed you yet.”

All of a sudden Everything went quiet. Paul felt his breathing stopped for a moment “What?” he said softly. _I must have misheard him Or something._

“Oh, they didn’t tell you yet, did they” He whispers coming close to him. “The ones who run away the find you, Linda is planning to overthrow you.”

“No, “Paul backs away that _can’t be true she may be a bit of a narcissist, but she’s not an Idoit_ “Sure she’s bad but…” All of a sudden Wiley looks at him cruelly his usual smirk turn into a frown “You don’t believe me?” His green eyes are glowing more intense. Paul back way in fear as he gets closer to him to the point that he can feel the breath on his face “No..No..I just” Wiley’s hand cover his mouth as he smiles again showing his rows of sharp teeth.

“Well Let me show you” He frisked his finger right in his face and he can see the department store and can hear the conversation there with Linda and the group 

_“ -Paul Matthews is unworthy of being the prophet.-” _

_-But he was chosen-_

_" -I did all the work-"_

_-Only to keep you from killing everyone-_

_"-I could get Wiggly into this world-"_

_-HOW yOu DoN-_

_“I’m with you.”_

_-WhY, GaRy We UsE-_

_"we’re all with you"_

_WhYyYyYyYyYy_

Paul was shocked, looking at every one of these images.

A part of him can’t help but feel fear; _they’re going to kill me._

 _S_ _he_ got many on her side.

_I’m glad some at least loyal._

A part of him thought sadness _Did I do that much of a horrible job t_

 _They'd_ rather have her as the leader even with her cruel and self-important nature.

But there’s another part of him a growing part that feels nothing more than anger and betrayal.,

 _I_ _gave everything to these people_

he gave them a purpose.

_They were nothing more than animals running about the mall tearing everything apart for the doll;_

_he’s_ the one who organized.

_I helped these ingrates._

“Linda the bitch!!!” He growled, his eyes glowing before he covers his mouth. “What was that” He grabbed his head horrified by his thoughts

“And that not the worst part..” He whispers as he back away from him. Paul looked up at him. _What was worst than this “_ What?” 

Wiley sighed as he walks away, seemly both “scared” and “sad” “I shouldn’t tell it…” He “cried”, Covering his face though Paul could see the tears. “Wiley?” Paul said quietly getting close to him, wanting to comfort him "I’m sorry it just too horrible” Paul felt a pit in his stomach, and a cruel idea is planted, and it’s roots and vines begin to spread through his mind “Wiley...What is it?!”

Wiley looks at him, tears in his eyes apologetic “Emma... She’s dead.” 

“NO!!!” As if he was shot in the chest, Paul fell on his knee, _that not true that can’t be right-_

“Linda killed her,” Wiley said quietly, the quivering in his voice disappeared, “She finds her and Timmy and cut her throat and made him watched.”

Paul screams this got to be some cruel twist joke. She _alive, yes, she’s alive “You’re_ Lying” he growled. Wiley smiled, coming close to him and grabbed both his cheeks. “I can show you”, And then Paul see everything of Emma’s death 

**_-Linda’s laughter as they got to them-_ **

**_\- Emma trying to protect Tim-_ **

**_\- her grabbing Emma-_ **

**_-Emma screams choking on her blood -_ **

**_-Emma’s eyes, the life leaving her brown eye-_ **

**_-Tim shrieking for her name -_ **

“NO...NO..No….no...Emma” he collapsed, felling the vomit in the back of his throat "Emma..emma...Emma"

“Tragic isn’t” Wiley sighed circling Paul “But I know the reason why she did it why she did all that you know why? you were acting weak.”

**“Pauly-Wauly, It was your fault.”**

_-His fault-_

_-he could be just lying, Emma could be alive-_

_\- but he never lies_

“-You could have stopped her you could have saved then- “

_If since that’s true, then that means-_

“You have the power to help them.”

_Oh, God, Tim, Oh...Tom, Tim, Emma, I’m sorry..._

“-You could have stopped her you could have saved then- 

**But yourself be weak**

** Emma’s _lifeless eyes_**

"As for Lex, you know why she ran? because Linda orders Sherman to kill her"

_No_

_Lex struggled to breathe as Sherman chocked her_

“-That why she shot him-”

**He was Choke-wokey her**

He can’t breathe

“-You could have Something-”

**But You acted uselessly, and this is the consequences for your actions**

_Useless_

_Useless_

_Useless_

_Useless_

_Useless_

_Useless_

~~Everything was spinning~~

“-and now because of you-” 

_No_ ~~Then~~

**Emmy**

~~Something~~ _No_

“Is”

_NO_

**Dead**

~~**sNAp** ~~

Paul’s bloodshot eyes widen as his head goes slack, all the green in his irises spread out around his eye as the tears pour down for a moment there’s nothing in it, no light in his eyes. Then it went back in, and the light in his eyes was back again. But there was something wrong with it, something unstable.

Wiley smirked at Paul kneeling down and with his finger on his chin make him look at him. “I’m glad that We have this conversation. now do you understand why we have to do this, we care about you, Sometimes you need to be on the right path” Paul looked and nodded

“I understand,” he said monotonously.

Wiley smirked “Good.” 

“Daddy?” Sherman called out both turned though his call, and they look at each other, the rage begins to build up in Paul’s eyes. Wiley asked: “You know what to do right, Paul.”

Paul nodded grimly “I do.”

“I’m glad” He smirked as he fades away. Paul picks up his scissors; an insane smile begins to creep across his face. “Oh Sheramy, Come here,” he said creepily. Sherman nervously come to the storage room “Daddy?”

“I know you lied,” he said quietly

Sherman’s eyes widen how did he know “Please it’s not like...Linda”

“You Lied!!!!” Paul screams as he ran towards him and plunge scissors into his eyes.

“AHHHH” Sherman’s cries as Paul watched the blood seep onto the scissors and something inside come out, an animalistic joy as he pulls it out of the of his eyes and begins to stab him all over the place, the back the arms, the groin. No thoughts on making sure the death is painful yet quick all he cares about is to see him suffer.

“ **Heee** heee **HaaHAA** HHAAA”

* * *

The doors slam open, and the group led by Charlotte and Ted began to run in looking for Paul “Father!!! Paul!! She shouted huff for breath; she can’t let him be killed by this woman “Linda planning to betray you…”

Everyone stop that they look up Paul. He was covered in blood over Sherman’s body on the floor, his mouth, an open scream. But then he turned around, and they realize that’s not even the most horrifying part: his smile as of all the world have struck this man that his mind snapped “I know.”

“Paul…” Charlotte asked her shaking hand quietly going towards Paul before pulling back

“Charlotte, Ted,” He says calmly nodding towards his two friends “my all of my friends. How are you all?”

“We barely escaped with our lives to try to warn you, Paul” Ted said. Paul smiled. Despite the Ted meaning to be sarcastic, he noticed the bit of respect and fear that he managed to scrape up for him.

“I know it seems like our many of us were not devout followers but are nothing more than Heretics. He smiled gently at everyone. “but don’t worry guys, I will punish them. I have one task for you” everyone looks up at him wanting to make him proud.

“Please bring me one of the members of Linda little group” He looks down on his blood-covered scissor “I will make sure that they will choke on their blood for their betrayal.”

Everyone for a moment was stunned by Paul’s declaration, but then they all cheered

“We will!!!!” one man said 

“Linda must pay!!!” Ted Screamed

“You shall bathe in the blood of the fake” Charlotte followed.

Paul just smiled They will pay for their treachery

“What are doing guys doing” A voice came up, and they turn around to see Gary puffed, trying to catch his breath “Why are you with him you were supposed to...” Gary barely have the time to finish the sentence as suddenly he grabbed by a group of hand and dragged before Paul

“Hello Gary,” Paul said calmly towards his cousin. 

“Paul!!” He yelled

“Don’t call me Paul, you traitor” Paul hissed “You have just turned your back on our Lord, plotting against me.”

“You’re the one who turned your back on our Lord!!!” Gary spitted “A Prophet should be someone strong like Linda, you’re nothing more than some weakling...” Paul’s eyes widen in anger, and Gary’s heart dropped when he recognized the mistake he’s done

“Weak? Heee. He was right you know I was too kind to people like you” he giggled holds his pairs of scissors and smirked as he looks at Gary insanely “Now it’s time for you to tell me a bit more about Linda’s a little plan, I’m going to give her a little surprise.” 

“No, Paul” Gary plead, “We used to play together, remember when we were kids. Haa I was joking back there you know. You get it right; it was a joke.”

“Yeah, a joke” Paul spoked. He raises his scissors into the air.

Gary sobs he knows there’s no way he can get out of this he’s probably going to kill him “Please don’t do it!!! For the love of God...”

Paul smiles, the green in his eyes glowing more intense bit by bit “Oh Gary, Wiggly is god, and he has no love for you” He plunges his scissors into Gary’s legs and the only thing that came out of the store for the next hour was the screams of Gary Goldstein.


End file.
